Cronus Titan
Cronus Titan is a boss who holds the ultimate battle of the Titan Citadel. Overview Cronus Titan is a giant living creature, before it was discovered by Dr. Haze that is currently decaying. After setting up camp Dr. Haze carried out a spectacular recovery and reproduction with the success of the new virus in hand. After recovering and recreating with the new virus, there was an incident that caused Cronus Titan to have some weaknesses from his arms and the middle of his chest, but fortunately, Dr. Haze succeeded in creating an armor that helped reduce damage. The mercenary must destroy all weak points to make the armor disappear. After paying with her own life, Dr. Haze was defeated before the mercenaries. Before taking her last breath, Dr. Haze quickly activated and woke Cronus Titan, who was sleeping underground in his area. This is Dr.Haze's last hope, to prevent and destroy the mercenaries from entering the Titan Citadel. Skills The powerful skills that Cronus Titan can be used to defeat you: * Handslam: '''He will slam the ground with either his left or right hand. The center of the slam area (yellow) is lethal and will instant-kill all soldiers caught under it, the red one will launch soldiers upward and deal moderate damage (no fall damage taken) * '''Handslam Double: '''Same as above but he will slam both his hands at the center of the map. * '''Eyeball Attack: '''He will throw lots of Eyeballs toward soldiers that deal major damage. These can be blocked by the Medic's Grenade or reflected back and stun him by the Shield Card (requires 3 deflected Eyeballs). * '''Titan Summon: He will summon a large amount of Chronus Titans to distract soldiers. They are weaker than their counterpart in previous rounds but can still deal a lot of damage if not taken care of quickly. * '''Eyeball Laser: '''Two eyeballs will sweep deadly lasers across the screen on both floor. Use the Gravity Glove to turn off the laser beam, dodge when they change floors, or SHIFT through them. * '''Eyeball Rain: '''When Cronus Titan's HP drops below x30, he will stop all other attacks and simply throws tons of Eyeballs onto the map. Avoid the center area. Strategy Like with Destroyer, Cronus Titan has a lot of weak points that players should fire at and destroy ASAP to reduce his health quicker. The red eyeball on the top of his head is hard to hit with normal weapons, so either use the M4A1-S Unter Teach's laser beam or the Knight SR25-Burning Shot. Once that's done, move to the edge of the map and use Shield Card to reflect Eyeball attack, Gravity Glove to deal with the Eyeball Laser and jump to avoid the Handslam attack. Once his HP drops below x10, just stay in a corner and don't move, then blast him till he drops. Gallery Titan Citadel Artwork.png|Artwork Cronus_Titan1.png|Cronus_Titan Cronus_Titan2.png|Frontal attack Cronus_Titan3.png|Frontal attack x2 Cronus_Titan4.png|Damage ball Cronus_Titan5.png|Fire eye Cronus_Titan6.png|Death eye Cronus_Titan7.png|Infinite ball damage Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie Category:CrossFire